musicgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Hewen
Syntax: Hewen was founded by Hip Hop Superstar Demonic who signed Hewen up to his own record label MME. Hewen (1st Studio Album) Hewen released his 1st studio album entitled "Hewen" In May 2009. The album spawned four singles including two top ten singles on the billboard charts. The album debuted and peaked at number 7 in america and has since sold over 1,100,000 records in America and 1,400,000 worldwide. "Hewen" gained some critical acclaim though also had some negativity. Whilst shooting the video for his 3rd single "Do It All Day" Hewen was caught at a club in New York with RnB superstar Ciara. Ready For Success(2nd Studio Album) Hewen has started production on his 2nd album in August 2009 and released his 1st single from the album in September entitled "Fire Within Me" which charted at number 15. The album did not have the same success as its proceeder as it did not have a top ten single in the billboards top 100. But did have 3 top twenties on the RnB Charts. The album also produced Hewen's second top ten hit in the UK the song charted at number 9 though only staying in the top 40 in the UK for four weeks. The album managed to sell 115,000 in its first week and debuted and peaked at number 5 on the billboards. the album as of June 2010 has sold 800,000 in America and 1,200,000 worldwide. My Empire 'My Empire' was confirmed to be in productiin as early as May 2010 and was confirmed for release on October 2010. Hewen filed for bankcrupcy in July 2010 after owing around $400,000 despite making $8,000,000 in 2009 and making $2,300,000 up to June 2010. Rapper/mentor Demonic reportedly gave Hewen $1,000,000 to get back on his feet. The lead single from the album was Makin Magic (feat Drake and Christina Aguleria) released Sep 2010 The second single was Rebel (feat Jay-Z) which was released Oct 2010 The third and final single was Like I (feat Nicki Minaj & Chris Brown) released Dec 2010 The album was released to high reviews and sold 230,000 in its first week giving Hewen his first number one album and to date has sold 1,000,000 copies in the states. The Next Level It was confirmed in April 2011 that Hewen had begun recording what is to be his fourth album, in May 2011 Demonic confirmed that he has recorded 4 tracks for Hewen and Fly projects recorded 1 song and produced 5 others. Hewen announced in June 2011 that he has 80% of the album done and that he expects the new single to be out as early as Aug 2011 and the album to be released Sep/Oct 2011. The album debuted at number 1 in the USA with 200,000 sales the second highest for Hewen, the second week sales were 80,000 and as of January 2012 the album has sold in excess of 850,000 album in the states. The lead single has been confirmed to be 'Lost For Words' (feat Skylar Grey) and produced by Alex The Kid. The second single was confirmed to be 'Global Girls' (feat Jason Derulo) and produced by J.R. Rotem. The third single is confirmed to be 'Do The Impossible' (feat Wale & Lloyd) and produced by Polow Da Don. Deep: Power & Respect on 27th October 2012 Hewen announced he had begun working on his 5th studio album and confirmed that the album would be released Spring 2013 and announced that he expected a single to be out as early as December or January. Fly projects confirmed he has so far produced 3 songs for the album. Jim Jonsin, Diplo, Timbaland, 40, Cool & Dre, Red one and Polow Da Don have also been confirmed producers working on the album. On January 6th 2013 Hewen confirmed his new album would be titled 'Deep: Power & Respect. The album debuted at number 2 with sales of 112,000 in it's first week, his lowest debuting album since his debut. The album has since sold 400,000 copes in the USA and 600,000 worldwide. In May 2013 Hewen announced that he is working on a new album which is confirmed would be a direct sequel to 'Deep'. He later announced that he was unsure about which label the new album would be released on as he stated Demonic doesn't focus much attention on the label anymore and would rather dissolve it. He said he and Demonic were both on good terms but he would only stay with Demonic if lots of money were on the table. Discography Studio Albums Singles Other Charted singles